


Step by Step

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: rat_jam, Dancing, F/M, Minor Character(s), POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Rare Pairing, Short, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Suzanne share a dance at Matt and Harriet's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by Step

Danny thought it would never happen, so he's smiling more brightly than anyone else in the room as Matt and Harriet finish their first dance as husband and wife. Even up to the last minute, with their petty, meaningless quarrels over the ceremony, it was never certain... It makes Matt happier than anything else, so Danny's happen.

As other couples join Matt and Harriet on the floor, Danny feels someone tap his shoulder, and turns around to find Suzanne standing there. "Do you want to dance?" she asks, her cheeks a little flushed, and Danny's smile broadens a bit at that, the not-quite innocence in the question.

He stands up and takes her hand. "With you? Of course."

Danny leads her onto the floor, her hand still in his, and suddenly he is acutely aware of the slight weight and warmth of her hand, the light pressure of her other hand on his shoulder. He moves his free hand, almost awkwardly, to rest on the small of her back. They've only danced a few steps when he accidentally steps on her foot and Suzanne looks up at him with that perfect, long suffering look of hers, no longer blushing as she asks, "Do you want me to lead?"

"Listen," he says, mock-sternly, "I was doing this when you were– Actually, let's not go there, because it makes me feel old and creepy."

"Agreed." Suzanne beams up at him. "Just don't step on my feet."

Danny gives her an ironic smile and answers, "Yes ma'am."


End file.
